New years kiss -Kickthestickz-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: PJ just wishes he could get a new years kiss, just this once. who would have guessed he would have got one from his best friend.


PJ was sat at the couch of Dan and Phil's New Year's party, sighing. It seemed everybody was having a good time apart from him. PJ wasn't too good at making new friends, and his best friend Chris wasn't here yet so he didn't have anyone to chat with. Also, he was positive he wasn't going to get a New Year's kiss, yet again.

Chris sighed as he approached Phil and Dan's flat, he had been invited to a new years party theirs. he smiled slightly to himself as he remembered that his best friend PJ would be there. at least we wouldn't be too bored with Pj to hang out with. he knocked on the door, putting on his best fake smile.

Dan, who was already wasted, opened the door. "Chriiiiis!" He grinned, hugging him tightly. He rubbed his eyes, before grinning some more. "Peej is on the couch, go make out or something," he mumbled.

Chris blushed slightly then smirked at Dan "why don't _/you/ _go make out with Phil" he said, a smug look on his face as he walked inside.

"Yeah, well, maybe I will!" He said, before going off to find Phil so he could do just that.

Chris chuckled lightly to himself before going through to the lounge to find PJ. he looked around the room, laughing lightly at the very drunk Dan trying to Make out with Phil. he then looked at the couch, and there, just like Dan had said, was PJ. Chris quickly went over to the couch then sat in PJ's lap "heyyyy Peej" he giggled, smiling wildly at his friend

PJ smiled a little as Chris joined him. "Hey, you," he said, brushing Chris' hair out of his eyes. "I don't like it here. It's noisy and there's too many people," he said. Dan pouted at Phil, "just oooone kiss."

"you're right, let's move to the bedroom" he said in a suggestive tone then laughed again. Phil continued to try push the highly intoxicated Dan away "not in front of everyone". Chris watched Phil and Dan with great amusement "they're kinda funny aren't they? the best couple for entertaining at a party" Chris said as he looked over at PJ with a sweet smile.

PJ smiled back, "yeah, I see what you mean," he chuckled. Dan shook his head, putting his arms around Phil's neck. "Please?" He asked, tilting his head.

Chris stood up smirking slightly at PJ "hey come on, I know a quieter place" he said as he grabbed PJ's hand already starting to pull him out the room. Chris giggled slightly as he noticed Phil giving into Dan's demands and kissing him.

Dan smiled and closed his eyes, kissing back. PJ sighed, "at least they're getting a New Year's kiss," he mumbled.

Chris heard him and smirked "and what makes you think you wont get one Peej" he remarked in a flirty tone.

PJ laughed, "shut up," he mumbled, sighing at the fact that Chris was obviously only kidding.

Chris pulled on PJ's hand "come on, lets leave the lovers to make out" he smirked, pulling Pj into the nearest room, that just happened to be Phil's bedroom.

PJ chuckled and followed him, sitting down on Phil's bed. "Now I have no chance of getting a kiss," he chuckled.

Chris sat down beside PJ on the bed "you might get your kiss from me, you never know" he giggled, puffing his lips up into a kissy face and moving closer. he looked into PJ's eyes, giving him a wide smile.

PJ looked back into his eyes, "c-can we actually?" He asked, playing with his fingers.

Chris blushed looking away from PJ's eyes and down at the floor. "well...we...I..."

PJ blushed also, "I'm sorry, forget I said anything," he mumbled.

Chris looked up "it's fine Peej..." Chris would love to kiss PJ but he knew if he did he would have to tell him his feelings. he had loved his friend for a while now. Chris bit his lip as he thought about this

PJ swallowed, "i-it's just... when you do things like that, I can't tell whether you're being serious or not. I-It hurts, Chris," he said, tears brimming in his eyes.

Chris' eyes widened. "w-what?" he stuttered as he looked into PJ's eyes. he could see the pain in PJ's eyes. it killed him inside to see the person he loved looking so upset.

PJ bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling but he couldn't. He lay down on Phil's bed and closed his eyes.

"Peej..." Chris whispered as he carefully leaned over his friend and hugged him "im sorry..."

PJ shook his head, "don't hug me, it's making me fall harder," he whispered, curling up.

Chris smiled "Peej look at me" he said quietly, attempting to lay beside PJ.

PJ looked at Chris reluctantly, locking eyes with him. "why do you pretend to care when you obviously don't" he said softly. He wanted to scream and shout at Chris but he just couldn't.

"I do care Peej, more than you'll ever know" Chris said without even thinking. "you're the most important person in the world to me" he smiled at his friend, hugging him tightly.

PJ shook his head slightly then sat up, escaping from Chris' embrace. "you'll only care about me like a brother or whatever, you'll never actually love me" he sobbed quietly. He knew he was acting like a little kid but he didn't care.

Chris sat up immediately. "you're an idiot Peej" he whispered drawing closer to his friend "I've always loved you". he leaned in then softly pressed his lips against PJ's.

PJ smiled softly as he heard the bell chimes and shouts from the other room signalling it was a new year. He pulled away slightly, resting his head against Chris' forehead softly.

"happy new year Peej" Chris whispered as he smiled wildly. "looks like you got your new years kiss after all"

PJ blushed lightly as he smiled back "looks like I did"


End file.
